


Trouble

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Severus Snape SO dislikes Gryffindor? Look at this from a different perspective :)
Kudos: 3





	Trouble




End file.
